The Unearthing of the Unusual Santana Lopez
by freefallin094
Summary: Dave Karofsky knew there was something more to her, sensed the silent mysterious sorrow that plagued her. He also knew he could make her laugh again.  A look at Santana through Karofsky's eyes. Merely friendship, a little AU - plausible AU
1. Chapter 1

**First story for Glee. I am going to focus on Santana's character and her friendship with Karofsky, and through that her relationship with others in Glee. Most of this will be Kartofsky's POV. I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>PROLOGUE<p>

~Dave POV~

**_I could tell that something was bothering Santana. Well, not that something is not usually bothering Santana, but this actually seemed important. And since I am trying to be a better person - I thought I would try to help her feel better._**

"hey sexy honey bun," I breathed huskily (fake huskily) into the phone.

"oh, my soul just melts from hearing from my queer in shining armor." She replied snarkily

"San, cut the crap. I know something's bothering you. And when something isbothering my fake girlfriend' it is bothering me."

"nothing is bothering me."

" that's s**t and you know it Lopez. I would have expected lying from Berry or Kurt, someone who hates my guts. But you and me- it's us against the world."

"god Kar, stop being such a victim." **_Does she always have to do this? Turns every question away from her. What is she so afraid of?_**

"then stop changing the subject and tell me what's going on. You barely said anything in glee today- even after Mr Shue's new glee project-"

"Mr Shue has gots to be crazy, and I mean crazy. Loco. Who does he think he is, I'm not about to go stand infront of people who hate me, people whom I despise and pour out my heart. Plus, I gots my reputation and I am not about to go ruining it because of some stupid project."

"come on Sanniepoo, what's to be afraid of?"

" nothing, you right. Absolutely Nothing. We ain't talking about this anymore."

_**I am so sick of her crap. I am her fricken fake boyfriend, she has to be honest to me. I don't want to raise my voice but I got to.** "_B******t, stop avoiding me And everyone else. You know what, screw this , I'm coming to your house. Tonight is date night Santana Lopez! Be prepared to be swept off your feet!"

**_He hung up the phone in a flurry, almost seething with fury. Lopez __just made him so mad sometimes. Like after today- after everything-she still __couldn't trust him._**

FLASHBACK******

_Back in Gym class earlier today, Coach Sylvester was in a particularly bad mood._

_And when she is in a bad mood, everyone hurts because of it. Today she choose to_

_try out her rage on Santana ... saying crap about her family. Dave couldn't exactly hear_

_her but he could read a bit of her mouthing - and see enough of Santana's reaction_

_to understand that it was extremely cruel, even for Sylvester._

_He knew Santana, and that fact that she did not reply, that she had no snarky comment meant _

_one of two things. Either she was not listening, or she actually believed what Sylvester said._

_**Dave was pretty sure it was the latter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Next chapter should be longer - this was mostly just to set up the story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

Thanks for stopping by. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feedback and constructive criticism appreciated. I tried to write the characters realistically. I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"I just want to not be me."<p>

Ned Vizzini

* * *

><p><em>My life sucks right now. First of all, I have to take this stupid anger management class right now. Santana demanded that since I am now her "boyfriend" I have to change or some crap. It just makes me so angry! I am not that guy, you know, it was a mistake. I didn't mean to hurt Kurt or anyone. I was just scared. Oh God, I sound so fruity. Well the wonderful Anger Management teacher is forcing me to write in a stupid diary thing about my feelings, about my life or something. It sounds like a load of bull to me. What do I have to write about.<em>

He looked down at the slowly filling up piece of paper. Today, Santana Lopez came up to him and pretty much forced him to be her fake boyfriend. He didn't understand that girl. Part of him believed that she was being sincere, that she actually wanted someone to talk to. Because both of them needed someone. Then she convinced him to take that class, like he needed it more than her (ha!) But seriously, they have not even been on a date yet. He started writing,

God, this crap is so stupid. Why do I have to write in such a stupid crappy journal. It doesn't mean a thing. What am I supposed to learn? That Santana is actually a person? Does she actually have feelings? Do I? What am I supposed to write about anyway. Everything in my life sucks right now. The person I want, the person I like, I have been a complete ass to. Its not like I can just change and become not a tool. Frustrated, Dave threw his journal back on his desk. There was no use anyway, it wasn't like school or work or writing was important or anything anyway. Sick of just sitting around, doing jacksquat, he abruptly jolted up and nearly fleed his room. It was just so unlike Dave to have a real idea, maybe even a good idea, in his head - he didn't know what to do.

***10 minutes later***

A few minutes ago, Dave had realized that if he was going to make this fake relationship with Santana really work, and God knows he needed it to (his reputation was at stake, after all-people couldn't know he was not a dumb jock) he actually had to spend time with her. So he ran into his car, then ran back into the house to get his keys, than ran back into the car and started driving. After two minutes of driving, Karofsky remembered that he actually had no idea where Santana lived-she wasn't exactly open about her home-life (even with such a great guy as Dave). "Damn it, Kar," he muttered to himself, "you really are an idiot sometimes." He swerved into the parking lot to the right, ran the front of the car into the bumper, swore, and put the car in park.

"Think, Kar, think. What would Santana do in this situation." He answered himself quite easily

"I think she would have remembered where she lived, Genius."

"Hmmmm. I got it! I will call her." He took out his phone to dial her number. She didn't pick up. He called her again, and finally, after like 6 rings, he finally got a reply."

"Hola, Quien esta este?-" There was some scuffling and the phone cackled a few times. Then...

"Lo siento, hermanito. Pero padre esta aqui. Sorry Dave, that was my little bro. I mean- What the hell do you want Karofsky?"

"I just wanted to take my girl out on our first date. Hurry your ass up, I am coming in ten." He sat silently for a few moments and added as an afterthought, "but I will need directions to your house." There was no response for a while. A long while. _What the hell was taking Santana so long to decide? Maybe she didn't here me. _So he repeated himself.

"Do ya think I am deaf you idiot! I heard you the first time.

"You didn't answer me."

"Jeez, I was thinking. I would love to get my fake mack on with you, I really would, but I gots to babysity my hermanitos today so unless you wanted to take all of them with you, than no can do.

"I got room in my car, as long as I don't have to pay for them." There was some noise in the backround, Dave could tell that Santana was talking to her siblings in Spanish. There was a little bit of yelling, but then some whoops.

"Alright..." Santana replied rather hesitantly, "we're in."

_I have no idea what I just got myself into. God, 10 minutes ago I could barely look at myself, let alone think of Santana's family having dinner with me. What has gotten into me? Maybe this will help me feel normal again. Different. Someone other than me._


End file.
